Proposal
by Princess Relena
Summary: Duo and the other pilots FINALLY convince Heero to propose to Relena! Please read and review, but be nice, even if it REALLY DOES suck...
1. Default Chapter Title

Proposal  
(Part 1)  
  
=^.^= =^.^= Disclaimers and Stuff =^.^= =^.^=  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or even Heero's undeniably adorable real name: Odin Lowe Jr.! I still can't get over the total kawaii-ness of it... Any-hoo, please don't sue me, cuz all I have of any, uh, worth, is my computer and some Beanie Babies... And Pokemon cards (please don't tell anyone!).  
  
Also, this is my first GW fanfic, so don't flame me cuz it sucks, or you think Hee-Chan should be with Duo, or I might've gotten some info messed up (Heaven forbid!), or the boys were out of character (Heaven forbid again!), okay? //sniffles// I cry easily. Be as gentle as possible with your reviews. Kudasai?  
  
~~~^_^Read On!^_^~~~  
  
Our five favorite people were staying at Quatre's mansion, in-between missions. It was breakfast time. As usual, Quatre had the hugest breakfast prepared as humanly possible, and still apologizing for "Not having that much made for breakfast." Also as usual, Duo wash through eating a good half of the food put on the table by the time the rest of the pilots were through their first bite.  
  
Duo gulped down his third glass of orange juice, slammed it on the table, and said, "Heero, why dontcha just go and marry Relena already?"  
  
Three mouthfuls worth of coffee and one of tea went flying across the room with a loud "pffffffffffffffffffffhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Instantly, the Heero Deathglare (R), the Wufei Stare of Injustice and Dishonor (C), the Trowa Glance of Indifference TM, and the Quatre Blink of Innocence (patent pending) were all directed at him. Duo winced a little- okay, a lot- in his chair and scooted down slowly under the table.  
  
"Maxwell, you weakling," said Wufei in his usual I'm-better-and-stronger-than-you-and-you-know-it voice, "Get out from out from under the table." He reluctantly obeyed and glanced over at Heero expecting a gun pointed at him or a coffee mug whipped at his head.  
  
[See, there are reasons why I don't give Duo coffee instead of OJ... Think of his reaction with 3 mugs of coffee!]  
  
Heero, however, was staring at his plate of eggs and other various yummy breakfast foots apparently deep in thought. "No..." he finally said, but it was barely above a whisper. He shook his head.  
  
"Why not, Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
"..." The perfect soldier twisted the bottom of his forest green tank top.  
  
Trowa read the boy's actions like a book. "He's afraid she'll say no." Heero went stiff and he inhaled sharply. He looked up at the Unibanged One with an expression that if all of us didn't know any better, would call a mixture of nervousness, fear, and hopelessness. Realizing what he had done a moment ago, he quickly went back to the traditional Deathglare.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, that's about as close as it's going to get to him admitting he actually cares about her..." Duo began.  
  
"Shut up, Duo."  
  
"Well, you do, don't you?"  
  
"I..." it was nearly impossible for Heero to get the words out. "CANT."  
  
"Can't have feelings for Relena or can't propose?"  
  
"Omae o korosou."  
  
The Braided One just grinned. "Sure, Heero, go ahead and kill your best friend, but..."  
  
"You're avoiding the question." Quatre finished.  
  
"Hn...." Heero went back to staring at his plate and twisting his shirt. "Both."  
  
The entire group was shocked into silence with that remark. Finally Wufei broke the silence by muttering "Coward..." The Deathglare was quickly reverted to him.  
  
"Heero, you don't have to be afraid of something like that," Quatre said. Heero said nothing, and his dark brown bangs hid his expression.  
  
Suddenly, Duo had an idea. "Heero..." he said while playing with the end of his braid, with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Think of this as a mission!"  
  
The Peruvian blue of Heero's eyes lit up. "A mission?"  
  
"Yes. It's your mission to propose to Relena."  
  
"My mission..." He glared at his plate. Suddenly, he had lost his appetite. Well, to be closer to the truth, poor Heero felt more like throwing up what he already ate. "Mission..." He gulped loudly. "Mission..." He stood up and looked at his friends, who were staring at him intently. It made him feel almost intimidated. "Mission..." The pilots inhaled in anticipation. "A-ac-accepted."  
  
"Whooooooooooooooooooooooooo-hoooo!!!" Duo cheered. Trowa and Wufei just smirked, an expression that said, "It's about time..." Quatre smiled and laughed.  
  
Heero ignored the hundreds of butterflies fluttering around like crazy in his stomach and went to his room to get his wallet.  
  
~#*#~  
  
Like it? That's wonderful! Hate it? That's terrible, but tell me what I need to work on!  
  
Stay tuned for Part 2 of Proposal! The boys tag along with Heero to visit Relena and buy the ring! Trowa isn't coming, 'cuz he has to visit his sister at the circus.  
  
Trowa: But I don't wanna go back to the circus! //pouts//  
  
K-Chan: (That's me!) Too bad! I'm the author here, and I say Catherine misses you, so GO VISIT HER!!!  
  
Trowa: Well... Okay... But only if I can do the lion tamer act!  
  
K-Chan: Fine! Whatever! I didn't really think you could stand going shopping with the Blond One, buying everything you blink at...  
  
Okay, any-hoo, watch out for Part 2! I might even put in a few lovely lil' twists into the story! I don't feel like making this thing unrealistically happy! ^_~ Ja ne, minna!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Proposal  
(Part 2)  
  
=^.^= =^.^= Disclaimers and Stuff =^.^= =^.^=  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or even Heero's undeniably adorable real name: Odin Lowe Jr.! I still can't get over the total kawaii-ness of it... Any-hoo, please don't sue me, 'cuz all I have of any, uh, worth, is my computer and some Beanie Babies... And Pokemon cards (please don't tell anyone!).  
  
Also, this is my first GW fanfic, so don't flame me 'cuz it sucks (it probably does),you think Hee-Chan should be with Duo, you think Quatre should be with Trowa (I think that myself, but I don't want Erin-Chan to hurt me... j/k), I might've gotten some info messed up (Heaven forbid!), or the boys were out of character (Heaven forbid again!), okay? //sniffles// I cry easily. Be as gentle as possible with your reviews. Kudasai?  
  
Oh, and Sakura Kino, Relena's friend, is actually my best friend Erin-Chan! She demanded to be part of my story as Quatre's boyfriend...  
  
~~~^_^Read On!^_^~~~  
  
They were going shopping... with Quatre. When the announcement was made that they were to take Heero to the nearest jewelry store for the engagement ring, the Unibanged One looked for the quickest escape possible. "Hn... Catherine..."  
  
Duo was dragging Heero into Quatre's limosine by his un-rippable tank top. Wufei was already inside, looking annoyed. "Hurry up, Trowa! We're all ready to go!" Quatre called.  
  
"Uh, Catherine just called me," He lied. //Must... Get... Away...// "She wants me to come and visit. She said the new lion tamer isn't as good as I am."  
  
"Well then go ahead and visit your sister!"  
  
The green-eyed wonder wasn't sure yet that he was home free. "Well, you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am, Trowa! You need to see your only sister!"  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you soon." Trowa went back inside to get his things for his trip, smiling a little to himself.  
  
Quatre got inside the limo and announced his schedule. "First, we're going to the jewelry store, so Heero can buy the ring." The hopeful groom-to-be sniffed. "Then we gave to get ready for the party I'm holding next... Thursday. I'm sure all of you can come?"  
  
"Uh, Quatre," Duo interjected. "Since when are you having a party?"  
  
"Heero needs the perfect environment, and I thought a party would be it!" Wufei and Duo nodded in agreement, but Heero just sat there, almost pouting. "We go and buy our tuxedoes, and after that, we jet to the Sanq Kingdom to invite Relena."  
  
Heero coughed at the sound of Relena's name. "Now?" he asked.  
  
"That's what he said," Wufei said with annoyance.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
@----------#*#----------@  
  
[I won't go into the buying of wedding rings and tuxedoes and such. I have no idea what a rich guy like Q-Chan does to set up a party, so... We go to Relena Peacecraft's school, to wait for the boys to get there.]  
  
"How do you like my school so far, Miss Sakura?" Relena asked her new schoolmate.  
  
"Oh, you can just call me Sakura. It's absolutely beautiful!" exclaimed Sakura Kino. "I don't know how you can handle being the headmistress of your very own school, and be a student, and all the pressures of royalty... You're an amazing person, Miss Relena!"  
  
Relena smiled. "You can call me Relena. Thank you, it is a lot of work, but I also have a lot of help."  
  
Pagan knocked on the door. "Miss Relena, there are some visitors for you."  
  
"Please let them in, Pagan." Relena's butler opened the door wide, and Heero and Quatre walked in. They decided to leave Duo and Wufei in the limo so they wouldn't cause trouble. "HEERO! I'm so glad to see you! It's been a while."  
  
Heero looked a little sheepish. "Who's your friend?" he asked.  
  
Relena realized she had momentarily forgotten about Sakura. "Oh! May I introduce you to Sakura Kino?" Sakura was staring at Quatre, off in her own little fantasy. "Sakura? These are my friends Heero Yuy and Quatre Rarbaba Winner."  
  
She shyly stood up and curtsied to the boys. "It's a pleasure to meet you." she said quietly. Heero and Quatre nodded to her.  
  
"We came to invite you to a formal party I'm having next Thursday." Quatre began. "It's at the Winner Mansion, I'm sure you know where it is, don't you, Miss Relena?"  
  
The princess nodded. "Yes, of course I'll come. Who else will be there?"  
  
"Just some close friends of mine. Heero, Duo and Hilde, Trowa and his sister, Wufei, Dorothy Catolonia, Sally Po, Miss Noin and your brother hopefully, and some Maganac friends of mine." He glanced over at her friend, who blushed. "You can bring your friend Sakura, too, if you want. There are some other people I plan on inviting, but I can't think of them off the top of my heat right now!"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Thank you, Mr. Winner," she said.  
  
Quatre gave them the rest of the information they needed for the party. "I'd better get back to the limosine. Duo and Wufei need to be kept an eye on, you know." After all, who knows what kind of trouble Duo could get into in under ten minutes? Wufei had probably done something to make the limo explode by now...   
  
"Why don't you take Sakura with you?" Relena suggested. "I'm sure she would like to meet them." Sakura's eyes lit up and she looked over at Quatre. He took her arm and they left.  
  
Now that Heero and Relena were alone, he stepped- a lot- closer to her. "So it's a date, then?" Heero said, his voice barely above a whisper. Relena nodded, exhilarated at the thought of Heero only being inches away, and closed her eyes. Heero realized what she wanted, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Then I'll see you there." He turned around and left, leaving Relena blissfully speechless.  
  
Pagan showed him to the door, where Quatre, Wufei, and Duo were anxiously waiting for him. Sakura had since gone back inside. The Braided One grinned. "Did you kiss her goodbye or somethin'?"  
  
Heero looked down at his shoes. "Yeah..."  
  
"All right!" Duo smiled wide and slapped his friend on the back. "Good job! Was it a big ol' wet one, or just a peck on the cheek, or did you-"  
  
"Shut up, Duo."  
  
They loaded up into the limosine and went back to Quatre's shuttle.  
  
~#*#~  
  
Like it? That's wonderful! Hate it? That's terrible, but tell me what I need to work on! In part 3, the boys prepare for the ball, and Heero does a little spying... I'll give y'all 2 guesses as to whom, but you'll only need one! He does a lil' bit of mental debating, as well //listens to everyone gasp, and laughs//, but it's nothing big. Just his entire future...  
  
Any-hoo, stay tuned for Part 3 of Proposal! Ja ne, minna!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Proposal  
(Part 3)  
  
=^.^= =^.^= Disclaimers and Stuff =^.^= =^.^=  
  
I don't own *Nsync's song, Pixie Sticks, Kodak, Gundam Wing, it's characters, or even Heero's undeniably adorable real name: Odin Lowe Jr.! I still can't get over the total kawaii-ness of it... Any-hoo, please don't sue me, 'cuz all I have of any, uh, worth, is my computer and some Beanie Babies... And Pokemon cards (please don't tell anyone!).  
  
Also, this is my first GW fanfic, so don't flame me 'cuz it sucks (it probably does),you think Hee-Chan should be with Duo, you think Quatre should be with Trowa (I think that myself, but I don't want Erin-Chan to hurt me... j/k), I might've gotten some info messed up (Heaven forbid!), or the boys were out of character (Heaven forbid again!), okay? //sniffles// I cry easily. Be as gentle as possible with your reviews. Kudasai?  
  
Oh, and Sakura Kino, Relena's friend, is actually my best friend Erin-Chan! She demanded to be part of my story as Quatre's boyfriend... She told me, "Quatre's gonna hook up with Trowa or ME!!! He's not going to a party with that purple-eyebrowed WITCH!" Hee-Hee, 5 bucks says that Dorothy dyes her hair… I'm positive it was originally lavender! //ahem// Okay, on with the story…  
  
~~~^_^Read On!^_^~~~  
  
The day of the party finally came. He insisted that it was only a "small" party, but let's face it: it's impossible for ANY rich guy (//cough//Quatre//cough//) to tone down on the exquisite-ness, especially when it comes to get-togethers. The guests began to arrive, and the band started up. Dorothy Catolonia arrived first, and when she spotted the Blond One standing next to the butler, she immediately latched onto his arm. "Oh, QUATRE! You look wonderful tonight!"  
  
"Uh…" he looked helplessly over at Trowa, who shrugged. "Thank you, Miss Dorothy. You… look well yourself."  
  
Stars were in Miss Purple-Eyebrows' eyes. "You think so? Oh, QUATRE!" She squeezed his arm even harder. Quatre winced and tried his best to squirm out of her death-grip as Relena and Sakura arrived.  
  
"Good evening, Quatre," the girls said in union. Sakura glanced at the blonde who was hanging on to his arm for dear life, and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Miss Sakura," Quatre said, wrenching his arm out of Dorothy's grasp. "Ahem! May I introduce you to Miss Dorothy Catolonia?" The girls nodded to each other, and each took one of Quatre's hands.  
  
"Dorothy!" Relena exclaimed. "I'm sure you know better than to act in such a way at a party!" The witch gave her the sad-puppy look, but the princess shook her finger at her like a schoolteacher. Dorothy reluctantly let go of Quatre, and Sakura grinned. Relena winked at Sakura and turned to the host of the party. "Now, where is Heero hiding?"  
  
"He's still in his room getting ready. He should be down any minute." He thought for a moment. "If you wait next to the staircase, you won't miss him!"  
  
"Thank you, Quatre!" Relena dashed off to the stairs next to the ballroom. Dorothy trudged after her, and Sakura stayed with Quatre to help welcome the guests.  
  
(Thank you, thank you. //bows as the fellow Dorothy-haters cheer wildly. A lone Dorothy-lover boos, and immediately tomatoes, lettuce, and other salad foods are thrown at her// Hee-Hee, I wasn't the one with that giant tomato!)  
  
@----------#*#----------@  
  
Heero straightened his bow tie and glanced again at the mirror. 'Is this good enough? …This will have to do, but this stupid hair!' He brushed that strand of hair that always seemed to land right on his nose away, but it moved right back into place. He cursed under his breath and tried it again with his comb. Again, the little bit of hair fell down onto his face.  
  
He was about ready to shoot off select parts of his hair when Duo pounded on his door. "Hey, Heero! Quit playing with your hair, hurry up already!" Heero stopped and put down his comb. How had he known exactly what he was doing? "Y'know, there's a certain pretty lady waiting for you… And believe it or not, it ain't Dorothy!"  
  
Heero looked at his watch. IT WAS EIGHT-TWENTY ALREADY!!! He burst out of his room, nearly knocking Duo over, and ran to the ballroom. He got to the stairs and searched the room for Relena. She was still waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs, but was turned around, chatting with Zechs.  
  
Her brother noticed him before she did and managed to glare at him before Relena realized who was looking down at her. She spun around and gazed up at Heero, being his typical, stunning self in his black tuxedo. He didn't move from his spot, though, because he couldn't stop staring at Relena. She was wearing a long, sleeveless, soft-purple dress that went down to the ground and had a slit up one side. She took her braids out of her hair and let it simply fall on her shoulders and down her back. Relena snapped out of her trance. "Hello, Heero. Good evening."  
  
Heero walked down the stairs looking at his feet, making sure they wouldn't miss a step. "Hn."  
  
"Millardo, aren't you going to say hello?"  
  
Zechs looked at him and growled, "Hello."  
  
Heero nodded. The princess smiled, pleased that the two could get along, after all. The band started another song at Trowa's request, slower than the one earlier. "Heero, would you like to dance?" Relena asked hopefully. Heero nodded and they led each other to the dance floor. Quatre started dancing with Sakura, Duo danced with Hilde, and Zechs asked Noin to dance, claiming he could watch that scoundrel Heero better. Noin smiled to herself and accepted.  
  
Heero whirled Relena around the dance floor, unable to take his eyes off hers. She noticed this right away but didn't say anything because she didn't want to ruin the moment. The only thing that made her wonder was the particular way he was staring. There was something showing in his eyes that she had never seen before. She mentally shrugged it off and continued dancing.  
  
The band's singer stepped up to the microphone, and she began a song that just happens to be the authoress' favorite.  
  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
Heero and Relena moved noticeably closer together, while smoke was practically coming out of Zechs' ears. The Unibanged One tried hard not to smirk. He put his hand out and Duo slapped it as he danced by.  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
After the song ended, and the applause stopped, Zechs marched right up to the couple, even with Noin trying her best to pull him away. Trying hard not to kill him then and there, he said slowly, "The song is over. You can let go of my sister now." Heero immediately took his hands off the princess.   
  
Relena stepped back and made a futile attempt at calming her brother down by giving him one of her perfect-angel smiles. Zechs didn't buy it. While Relena was trying to get the Lightning Count to chill out, Heero slipped away to talk to Duo and Quatre.  
  
Once the three were sure no one was listening, and Dorothy and Sakura were distracted from Quatre (They were arguing over him across the room), Duo began his congratulations. "Good work, buddy!" he exclaimed, slapping Heero hard on the back. "Everyone saw how close you two got on the dance floor!"  
  
"Yeah, including Zechs." Heero mumbled, slowly getting more and more unsure about his, uh, mission.  
  
Duo smirked. "The guy's acting like an overprotective father or something."  
  
Quatre smiled at the remark, then turned serious. "If you're going to go through with this, then you should be alone with Relena, and far away from her brother."  
  
"Once Zechs finds out about you two, he's gonna kill you!" Duo said between giggles. Heero glared at him, and the Blond One gave him a You-Know-Better look. He stopped laughing and whispered, "Okay, you and Miss Princess make your getaway to the garden. I'll distract your soon-to-be brother-in-law! Just leave it to Shinigami!" With another giggle, a V-For-Victory sign, and a wink, he vanished.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and walked back to Relena. He whispered in her ear, "Things are about to get ugly in here." Just before he backed away, he couldn't help but inhale the scent of her hair. It smelled like roses, and raspberries, and a thousand other sweet-smelling things he couldn't think of. He realized just what he was doing, and snapped back to good old common sense. Instead, he took her arm and said, "Come with me."  
  
Relena's face took on an expression of surprise, and a split second before Zechs strangled Heero, a voice was heard at the top of the stairway. "Ha-ha-HAH! Shinigami is back from Hell!" Duo screamed his old battle cry, and everyone in the room turned to face him. Waving a giant-size Pixie Stick in the air with one hand and holding the rope from the chandelier in the other. The Braided One tossed the half-full Pixie Stick across the room into the punch bowl with impeccable aim for a hyperactive person with a sugerhigh. He then grabbed the rope with both hands and leapt off the stairs, twirling around, landing -well, more accurately falling- right onto the cake Quatre had specially made for the party.   
  
After everyone got through with their "Ooh!"'s, Duo sat right up in the cake, gave a thumbs-up with both hands and screamed again. "YEEAAAH!!!" As everyone rushed over to see if the poor, insane boy was all right, Heero and Relena made their getaway, through the third door of the ballroom (Quatre has too many doors, ne?). Luckily, Heero managed to shut the door before the first handful of cake started flying.  
  
"Come on," he said to Relena, taking her arm again. "This way." The princess' mind was reeling. Heero… was… holding… her… arm! He was taking her somewhere… private… Was he finally going to kill her? Or maybe even kiss her? She couldn't tell; his face was as emotionless as usual.  
  
Heero finally led her outside, to a patio overlooking Quatre's gardens. "Heero…" Relena whispered. "It's beautiful." He smirked a little, pleased that he could impress her, and let his hand slide down to hers. He led her down the steps and through one of the paths in the garden.  
  
They said nothing as they walked hand in hand, just admiring the wide variety of plants and flowers in the moonlight. Small lanterns on the edges of the path led them to the grandest fountain on Quatre's property.  
  
The fountain itself was alight with the same little lamps the path was, glowing with a soft yellow light. Seconds before the couple entered the clearing surrounding it, four heads popped up out of behind a bush, then disappeared again in a flash of white cake frosting.  
  
Heero and Relena sat down next to each other, silently enjoying each other's company. Finally, Heero decided to speak up. "Relena."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I… I've been needing to talk to you."  
  
"Heero, what is it?"  
  
"Relena, I…" He couldn't bring himself to say it, and looked down at his shoes. "Hn."  
  
"What's wrong, Heero?" Relena squeezed his hand gently.  
  
'Get it over with, Odin.' "Relena, do you love me?"  
  
Relena was shocked. Didn't he know already? "I… What?"  
  
"Do you love me?" he repeated and looked up again, his expression hopeful.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek, and she looked into his eyes. "Heero, I've loved you since the day I met you." Heero wiped the teardrop away with his thumb and for a moment, pressed his lips against hers. Just the tiniest rustle came from a bush, but they didn't notice.  
  
When he broke away, he whispered back, "I love you, too, Relena Peacecraft." Heero pulled out a little box from his pocket, emitting a little gasp from Relena. He slid off the edge of the fountain and kneeled before her. "Will… Will you marry me?"  
  
Relena tried hard not to cry, but failed and let out a sob. "Of course I will!" Heero smiled -yes, he SMILED- stood up, bringing Relena with him, and kissed her again, with all the passion he could muster, sliding the ring onto her finger.  
  
Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo jumped out of the bush, clapping and cheering loudly. They broke off their kiss and turned around, beet red. "Congratulations, Heero and Relena!" They yelled in union, making them blush harder.  
  
"You were watching the entire time?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Well, DUH!" Duo replied. "What, do you think we WOULDN'T ditch a food fight to watch such a bee-utiful Kodak moment?"  
  
Wufei smirked. "We should've brought the camera!"  
  
Relena rolled her eyes, then wiped away her tears. "Just wait until everyone finds out…"  
  
  
~#*#~  
  
Like it? That's wonderful! Hate it? That's terrible, but tell me what I need to work on! That's it for this lil' series of mine, but expect some more stuff soon! Maybe some humor, or maybe more romance, or a bit of action, or maybe even… A Digimon, Sailor Moon, or Tenchi Muyo fic! Most likely another GW romantic comedy, though. And yes, it's gonna feature everybody's favorite couple! ^_~ Mine, at least…  
  
Thank You to the people I caught reviewing my story:  
~ Silver Wing, Sere_Barton, He who is insane, Relena Yuy, Savy, Lady Squirt, Cindy, Reflection, Rebecca Waesch (bunny), Maki Tatsu, Mellow_Yellow, Peygan, leia3000, Sailor Pluto, Izzy, Polka Dot, and Alita!  
  
Now, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how I did, y'know? Ja ne, minna, and look for another story real soon!  



End file.
